


Getaway

by aerosmiley219



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Time With A Girl, Ocean Sex, Sea sex, Water Sex, bi girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Tanya goes to a nude beach and finds a young lady with an interesting story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to @deandratb for beta-ing  
> *for Sophie*

Tanya had done her research. Even though she was on the small island of Kalo Kairi for her best friend’s daughter’s wedding, she was going to make the most of it- there was a nude beach nearby and she was never one to pass up an opportunity to go sunbathing topless. Ever.

“Bill? How’d you like to ferry me over to Skopelos Stafilos?”

He looked over to her and chuckled. “Why? Looking to go to the nude beach?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Oh. I just didn’t… Really?” He looked over and Rosie who nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

“I haven’t been in twenty-something years. I must go.”

“Okay,” he replied, looking around the table. “Anyone else care to join in?”

“I’ll go for a ride,” Rosie responded, somewhat eagerly. “A quick jaunt to the islands should be fun.”

Bill nodded. “Well, I hate to break it to you but it’s about half an hour south east by vehicle. Still interested?”

“Absolutely,” Tanya smiled.

The next morning, Tanya, Rosie, and Bill all climbed into the borrowed jeep and trekked down the hillside and down to the beach.

“Thank you for doing this, Bill,” Tanya replied.

“Yes, thank you,” Rosie countered, placing a hand on his thigh.

He tensed briefly but smiled through his discomfort.

They made themselves comfortable in the vehicle, Rosie situated between Bill and Tanya. 

Rosie figured since they weren’t in the states, she could pop a bottle of champagne while they were driving and not worry about being busted for doing so. She popped the cork and licked the rim as it foamed over. She hadn’t noticed what it did to Bill, but Tanya did. Tanya giggled and shook her head as they pulled away from the resort.

It was a beautiful place and she was truly happy for Donna and the resort she was building but a small part of her was even happier it was so close to Velanio beach; nude beaches were so difficult to come by in the states.

Rosie took a healthy swig of the champagne and offered the bottle to Tanya, who accepted it. She, too, took a healthy swig from the bottle before handing it back to her other best friend. 

“That’s good stuff.”

“I know. It reminds me of that spring I spent in the Champagne region. I had a ham and artichoke crêpe that would blow your mind.”

Rosie went off into her own little world, reliving her time in France as Tanya remembered her last encounter at the small, secluded beach. Sure, there weren’t many locals back then, but she still enjoyed the time she’d spent there.

The vehicle wound around and eventually found its way to Stafylos beach. “This is as far as I can take you,” Bill said.

“I know. Thank you, Bill. Meet me back here at sundown?”

He looked over to Rosie, who nodded, before returning a similar response.

“See you then.” Tanya climbed out of the vehicle, grabbing her bag and an old beach towel. “Have a good day, you two.”

“You too!” Rosie replied, waving as the jeep tore away, towards a taverna via the closest town a few kilometers back up the road.

Tanya walked down the sparse path for a while and found it just where she’d last seen it, a small hidden beach where nudists were free to roam.

She wasn’t what you’d call a nudist but there was just something about being topless in the sun that just called to her; it was so incredibly freeing.

After twenty plus years, the walk had become more of a hike than she’d remembered so by the time she got to the small tiki bar, she was breathing heavily.

“Yassou. Tsipouro?” 

The cute blonde looked up and nodded. “Yassou! Just one?”

Tanya nodded. “For now. And an ouzo lemonade for the beach?”

“You got it. There’s an umbrella off to the right if you don’t have a spot.”

She smiled. “Thanks. I hadn’t gotten that far yet.”

The petite blonde winked, “I know. Go set up. I’ll be over in a few minutes.” She walked off and began making Tanya’s drink.

“Thanks…?”

“Dimitra,” the young lady offered.

Tanya walked off towards the open umbrella, quickly making herself at home under the open space. 

She sighed as she took off her multi-colored silk caftan, the oversized hat, and sandals she’d been wearing. Tanya stretched out after carefully placing her towel on the on the lounge chair, sighing as she let the warmth of the island finally hit her.

A few minutes later, the bartender came over with a shot of a silver tequila and her mixed drink in a plastic hurricane glass.

“Miss? I’ve your drinks…?”

“Oh, thank you, Dimitria.”

“It’s Dimitra. And you’re welcome. If you need anything, just wave.”

“Oh. Dimitra, Thank you!” Tanya took the shot from her and gave the glass back to her. “I’ll definitely be needing a few hits of Ouzo. I’ll let you know. Thank you, darling.”

She handed the empty glass back to the bartender and relaxed on the lounge chair.

“Oh, Dimitra? Is there any way I could get someone to move this umbrella back a bit for me?”

“I can arrange for that,” she commented. “I’ll send someone over to help you.”

Tanya took a hearty sip of her mixed drink before stretching out under the umbrella with a happy smile. “Thank you.”

The bartender walked off with the empty vessel in her hand and stopped off by a young couple on her way back to the bar.

Tanya basked in the warmth for a few minutes before noticing a few young voices approaching. She opened her eyes to scan the horizon before realizing the voices were coming from behind. 

Sitting up, she craned her neck and noticed two young Andonises walking towards her.

“Hello beautiful lady,” they announced in thick Greek accents.

“Hello boys.” Tanya stretched again, flexing her body subconsciously, as the two young gentlemen came close to service her. “Would you mind moving it back a bit?”

She closed her eyes and assumed they’d follow suit.

However, the two grinned at one another and after an unspoken exchange, picked up either sides of her lounge chair and moved her several meters forward.

“Oh!” She gasped. “What?”

“Sorry madam. The umbrella is, how you say, stuck in the ground?”

“Well… thank you”

The other young man grinned. “Provlima/It was nothing,” they replied in unison.

“That’s a relief.” Tanya smiled and stretched again before surveying the landscape before her. The water was the same incredible blue she saw from Donna’s resort. Her eyes continued along, noticing a young couple to her left, an ample brunette coming in from the water who was only wearing the bottoms of a red bikini, and an older couple on the right.

She took a sip from her mixed drink as her eyes surveilled the landscape once more. Behind her sunglasses, her eyes settled on the young lady in the thin red bikini bottoms walking from the water.

The young lady stretched and wrung out her hair in the sand next to her. She stopped at her towel and sighed before bending down in front of her, on to her knees to stretch out under the Grecian sun.

Her name was Hunter. 

Hunter was in her early twenties and chose this small corner of Greece as her sanctuary after her relationship ended. She needed an escape and found Greece to be the perfect place to forget Ben. This time alone was going to be good for her. She just knew it. 

Ben and Hunter had been together since the beginning of college, a little over a year and a half. They were known as high school sweethearts even though they met in Psych 101.

Hunter hadn’t felt that zing with him she’d heard about, that she knew she deserved, so when she found out Ben was still “friends” with his ex, Sophie, she started thinking about who she was and what she was missing right now. 

Sure enough, one afternoon, Hunter returned to their small shared apartment to find a message on their answering machine:

“Hun? You’re owed more than this but I can’t. I just… I love Soph. I’ve never stopped. I’m sorry.”

That was it. Nothing more than a pathetic, “I’m sorry.”

She cried and did her damnedest to cope, especially since her closest friends were away on summer vacation. Eventually, she broke down and called her older brother, Scott.

“You haven’t seemed happy in a while, Bun. Are you sure you’re not more upset that he ended it first? Not that cheating on you is forgivable in the slightest. But…”

Hunter looked up out the window. Everything clicked. “You’re right. Maybe I just wanted to be the one to leave. On my terms, you know?”

“Sure. You’ve got a few weeks before school starts and I’m gonna be the awesome big brother and give you my miles and points. Use them. I know I won’t get to any time soon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I travel for work all the time so I’ll make them up quickly. Besides. I’m not there to put his head through a wall so it’s the least I can do.”

She laughed for the first time in what felt like weeks. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing Bunny. Call me when you figure it out and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, Dork.”

They hung up and Hunter grabbed her laptop and a glass of wine then plopped down on her couch. She finally had something to think about other than her supposed relationship and couldn’t wait.

She turned on the television and started browsing.

An hour and two glasses of wine later, she sighed, “I have no idea…” Hunter returned with another glass of wine and flipped channels, settling on Mamma Mia.

By the time “Money, Money, Money” started, Hunter was on the phone with Scott. “I’m going to Greece.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“I don’t know. I just have to.”

They ironed out details and three days later, she flew out. 

Hunter had planned several days of doing nothing but she wanted to be sure she got a bit of culture. “How often do I get to go to Greece?” She reminded herself.

At the top of her list was the nude beach. She’d never done anything like that before but she was oddly drawn to the idea. Freedom comes in multiple forms, right?

The day after she arrived, Hunter made her way to the beach and was surprised to see a few people fully clothed. She sighed, “that’s a relief.”

It was still early in the day so she was able to find a nice spot close to the water but far enough away from people. She set her stuff down and took off her throw. 

“I’m doing this,” she mumbled to herself. Hunter took off her top and let it drop, not caring who might see or worrying what anyone might think.

She smiled as she got onto her towel and began lathering herself with sunscreen. “Today’s gonna be amazing.”

The sun shone down on her body as she relaxed, breathing in the salty air, feeling the warmth on her bare skin. But not long after, she realized, Mediterranean summers were nothing to screw around with. It was hot and she needed to cool off. She did her best to secure her belongings and made her way into the water.

Hunter ran into the waves, diving in and swimming for a few meters before turning around to look back at the beach. She looked down and saw her feet, saw fish swimming around her, saw the sea floor. “Wow!” She remarked to no one in particular. “This is… spectacular.”

Hunter swam and took in the scenery for a while then decided she’d get out and just lay on the beach. She slowly left the water and approached her towel, noticing a dark haired beauty sitting not far from her. The older woman appeared to be just getting settled in her spot and didn’t think much of it. Hunter wrung out her hair and scanned the landscape, her eyes falling yet again to the dark haired woman behind her.

She didn’t know if she was close enough to notice but Hunter smiled at her.

Tanya smiled back and toasted the younger woman as they both continued to relax.

However, not long after, Tanya, too, felt the heat of the day getting to her. She tried fanning herself but found that it wasn’t doing much to combat the humidity. Tanya rose from the chair and walked towards the water.

The shadow crossed over Hunter and even though her eyes were closed, she could feel the shadow moving. She opened her eyes and sat up, watching this beautiful woman, with incredible legs, walk past and enter the water.

Hunter closed her eyes again but couldn’t seem to get those legs out of her mind. She rolled over on to her stomach and let out a deep breath, attempting to get comfortable once more.

“Since when do I notice women?” She asked herself.

Again, she rolled over before sitting up to look around. The brunette was almost shoulder deep in the water. “Maybe if I say hello?” She bit her lower lip and decided to go for it.

Hunter got up and walked back into the water, keeping a bit of distance from Tanya. She moved around for a little bit, still enjoying nature being so close, so different. Her body moved through the water and whether nor not she was doing it on purpose or if the other woman was moving closer, she realized their proximity.

She giggled. “Sorry. I guess I got carried away with the current.”

Tanya smiled and moved a bit closer. “No problem. It is beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

“Just breathtaking.” She was silent for a beat before continuing, “I hope this doesn’t come out wrong but your legs are amazing. Do you dance?”

Tanya smiled. “I used to. I’m glad the girls can still turn heads. I’m Tanya.”

The younger woman moved closer. “Hunter. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi Hunter. You’ve got a nice set of gams yourself.”

Hunter laughed. “Gams? Do people still say that?”

“I guess I’m dating myself.”

“Are you dating anyone else?”

Tanya looked at her over her sunglasses. “No. Are you?”

Hunter shook her head. “Actually, he just left.”

“Just now?”

“Earlier this week. He was still in love with his ex.”

“Ah.”

“Oh,” she sniffled. “Sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing this. It just happened and the only person I’ve really been able to talk to was my big brother Scott.”

“Oh dear.”

“Yeah. He didn’t really know how to help so he bought me this trip.”

Tanya laughed. “Is he seeing anyone?”

“Married. One kid. Another on the way.”

“Damn,” Tanya jested.

“Sorry.”

Tanya moved a little closer to her. “You’re full of apologies, young lady. Stop that.” She placed a hand on Hunter’s shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you,” she sighed.

“Sometimes we just need a hug, even if it is from a stranger.”

Hunter embraced her back.

They separated and talked for several minutes more, Hunter elaborating on what happened and how she got here. 

Tanya listened intently before reaching for her once more to pull her in for another hug. “I’m sorry that happened.”

Then it happened. Hunter pulled back and looked at Tanya, her honey brown eyes scanning her face, then she kissed her.

And Tanya didn’t move away. She pulled her in closer and opened her mouth to Hunter. They kissed deeply and intimately. Hunter let her body float close to Tanya’s.

She accepted the closeness and responded by moving her hands down Hunter’s lower back and opening her mouth a little wider to let her tongue trace Hunter’s lower lip.

Hunter moaned quietly as her tongue entered Tanya’s mouth. This kiss was incredible. For the first time in she didn’t know how long, her mind was clear. This felt indescribably amazing.

Hunter pulled back first, her eyes still closed as her lips relived what had just happened. “Wow.”

Tanya smiled. “Yeah.” She leaned in and kissed her, gently, again.

Without asking, she wrapped her legs around Tanya’s hips, biting down on her lower lip again. “I’ve never kissed a girl before.”

“I’m proud to be your first.”

Hunter looked down at Tanya’s lips. “I kinda wanna do it again.”

“Please do.”

They began kissing once more, deeper, more passionate, playful.

Tanya pulled back this time. “Forgive me for asking but…”

“Anything,” she panted.

The older woman grinned. “Careful with that.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. I have to ask, when was the last time someone other than yourself gave you an orgasm? Hmm?”

Hunter, who usually balked when it came to discussing sex, replied. “Don’t laugh? I’ve only ever been the one to get myself off.”

“Oh no,” Tanya replied, feeling genuinely sorry for this young woman. “So not only was he cheating he was also selfish.” 

Tanya ran her hand over Hunter’s hair, and down her face. Hunter closed her eyes and leaned into the woman’s hand. “I know.”

“Did he at least go down on you?”

Hunter’s eyes opened. “Sure.”

Tanya shook her head. “Did you enjoy it when he did that?”

The younger woman nodded. “But it was kinda like he had no idea what he was doing down there, you know?”

“Ha! Trust me, I completely understand.” Her hand moved down from Hunter’s cheek to her chest. “Your breasts are perfect,” she whispered.

“Thank you,” she gulped.

“May I?”

Hunter closed her eyes and nodded.

Tanya’s perfectly manicured middle finger traced her nipple a few times before she placed her palm around her breast.

Hunter sighed.

Tanya massaged it, watching Hunter’s face for any signs that this wasn’t okay. She leaned forward and kissed her. “Do you like this?”

“Yeah. Keep going. Please?”

Tanya giggled. “Okay. Kiss me.”

Hunter wrapped her hands around Tanya’s shoulders and kissed her.

She kissed her back and moved her hand down her torso before tracing her fingers over her bikini line.

“Mmhmm,” Hunter encouraged, kissing her deeper.

Tanya’s fingers pulled her red bikini bottoms to the side and let her fingers explore her slit. She didn’t go directly for her clit or try to push her fingers into her, like Ben used to. 

Hunter sighed at her first touch and waited for the first intrusion. Sure she was already a bit turned on, which was still slightly new to her, so she pressed her hips forward in an attempt to get the shock over with.

Tanya pulled back. “Patience. There’s more to sex than fucking.”

“Oh,” Hunter blushed.

“Trust me.”

She nodded. 

“But tell me if you don’t like something. Communication is key.” She stopped. “I guess those marriage counselors were right,” she mused to herself.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing darling. Just feel.”

Tanya rested her forehead against Hunter’s as her middle finger found Hunter’s clit.

“Oh!” She gasped.

Tanya smiled. “That feel good?”

“God yes!”

“Let me guess,” she started as he finger began worrying Hunter’s clit. “He never found it?”

“Once?” Hunter panted and rocked against Tanya’s hand. “Fuck that feels good.”

Tanya cooed. “Good.” She slid her finger down her slit, even further, and slowly pushed it into her. “This is where being out of the water would be best. It’s hard for me to get my finger wet with you.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t stop?”

“I won’t. I just don’t want it to hurt.”

“It won’t,” Hunter lied.

Tanya slid her digit deeper into Hunter, slowly at first. She watched the younger woman’s face and stopped when she grimaced, even though Hunter tried to stifle it.

“No more.”

“What?” Hunter panted, her voice rising a full octave when she stopped. “Why?”

“This isn’t supposed to hurt. How about we find a spot away from people? Hmm?”

“Okay. I guess.”

“You really never have enjoyed sex, have you?”

“Well, I mean, there were a few times…”

“Come, darling.”

Tanya took ahold of one of Hunter’s hands and made her way to the shore, this time off to the right, where she thought they might find a hidden alcove. They did. 

“What do you want to bet we’re not the first ones to use this space for this?”

Hunter giggled. “Probably not. Good thing it wasn’t taken.”

“Agreed.”

Hunter got to her knees and offered a hand, which Tanya took. “Thank you. Now where were we?”

The younger woman kissed her once as she grabbed Tanya’s hand and placed it on her bikini bottom. “I think we were here.”

“I think so too. Come,” she directed, pulling Hunter to lie next to her.

They stretched out next to each other and Tanya brushed hair off of Hunter’s face before moving her hand to her breasts. 

“Mm.”

Tanya kissed her for a few minutes as she let her hands wander once more. She pushed herself to her knees and settled between Hunter’s. “Are you ready for me?”

She sighed. “Yeah.”

“Relax. Just tell me if you like what I’m doing or if I need to move or anything.”

“Okay.”

Tanya hooked her fingers in the sides of her bikini bottoms and pulled them down, exposing Hunter’s pussy. She knelt in closer and kissed her thighs, licking, grazing her teeth along the tender flesh.

If frustration had a feeling, Hunter felt it between her thighs. “Please, Tanya?”

She chuckled. “In time.”

“Please?” She begged again.

Tanya kissed her lower lips and ran her tongue around the edges.

Hunter bucked upwards. “More.”

She kissed her again, this time her tongue parted her lips and centered directly on her clit.

“Oh god!” Hunter cried out. “That feels so good.”

Tanya continued on as the young woman continued moaning, sliding a finger between her folds and delighting at how quickly she’d gotten wet.

Her middle finger slowly slid in Hunter, Tanya’s tongue flicking her clit. “Fuck she’s tight,” she mused to herself.

Hunter’s back arched as she struggled to grasp on to anything to steady her.

Tanya crooked her finger and rubbed Hunter’s G-Spot, pulling a scream from the young woman.

“Holy shit. Do that again!”

Tanya rolled her tongue before suckling her clit, stroking her from within faster.

Hunter felt an orgasm nearing. “It’s close. Don’t stop.”

She hadn’t intended to any time soon but knowing Hunter was already this close after so little work, made her squirm.

“Oh god. Please?”

Tanya continued on, varying speed and pressure. She could feel the younger woman’s inner walls begin to tense, Hunter’s orgasm becoming the most important thing in the world at this moment.

“Oh f…” Hunter’s body tensed and her thighs shook, her hips bucking upwards as she grasped one of her breasts, digging her nails into it.

Tanya released Hunter’s clit but left her hand in place, moving it as she deemed fit as she watched Hunter’s face.

The biggest smile came over the young woman’s face. “Wow.”

Tanya removed her hand, licking her fingers before she laid down next to her. “Do you want to taste yourself?”

Hunter opened her eyes and looked at her. “What?”

Tanya licked her lips suggestively and raised her eyebrows.

“Oh god yes!” Hunter reached for her and pulled Tanya’s mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily.

Tanya giggled as she sat back. “So then you’re a fan?”

“Yes! Wow.”

“You mentioned that.”

“Orgasms are so much better when someone else gives them to you.”

Tanya let out a hearty laugh. “Yes they are.”

Hunter let out a deep sigh as her breathing continued to return to normal. She sat up, bracing herself on her elbow, and looked into Tanya’s green eyes. Hunter asked, excitedly, “my turn?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya smiled. “You sure? You know you don’t have to…”

“I want to!” The younger woman interrupted. I’ve never… and how you just made me feel and I really want to do that for you. Ohmigod!”

“I know,” she replied, warmly. Tanya leaned in and kissed her as she took ahold of one to Hunter’s hands and placed it on her breast, encouraging her to knead it.

Hunter palmed Tanya’s breast, smiling into her mouth when Tanya removed her hand to unhook her top from behind her neck. The thin black material fell from her shoulders to expose her chest. Tanya sighed in contentment as the warmth from the sun finally hit her breasts.

The younger woman’s mouth quickly moved from Tanya’s, down her neck, over her chest and to her free breast, where she licked and greedily nibbled on her skin. “They’re just…” she stopped to marvel for a few moments. “Wow. Just beautiful.”

Tanya sighed again, lying flat on the sand, as she let Hunter take over, her fingers and lips and teeth exploring. “Thank you.” She placed a hand on Hunter’s head, letting her fingers tangle in her locks and the other behind her head to rest comfortably.

Hunter continued exploring Tanya’s chest and neck, getting lost in just how beautiful this older woman was, both inside and out.

Tanya seemed content in letting the younger woman take her time pleasing her. “There’s only one first time,” she reasoned with herself.

As soon as the thought made itself known, however, Hunter sat up then straddled Tanya. She moved her hands from her tanned shoulders down her chest and to her torso. “You’re beautiful,” she remarked.

“Mm. So are you.”

Hunter’s hands moved further down Tanya’s body before she wiggled down further to settle between her legs. “There’s more to sex than fucking, right?”

“That’s right. And you’re doing a wonderful job.”

The young woman beamed. “Does that mean I should wait to taste you?”

Tanya laughed. “No darling. Do you want me to take my suit off?”

Hunter bounced with giddiness. “No. I don’t want to wait.” With that, she crouched between Tanya’s thighs and placed her mouth on her mound, over her suit.

“Oh!” She gasped.

“Mm!” Hunter ran her hands up and down the older woman’s body and legs, taking time to feel all of her. “You taste amazing,” she marveled.

“Just wait til you get the suit out of the way.”

She giggled. “I know. I mean, I want to but I don’t, you know? Like I don’t want to disappoint you but god do I want to taste you. But on the other hand, what about…?”

“Shh,” she soothed. “Relax and take your time. Although I am getting a little frustrated.”

Hunter giggled, louder this time, “Doesn’t feel too good, does it?”

“It’s exquisite.”

They smiled.

Hunter sighed before looking back at the thin fabric that separated her and this incredible woman. “Here we go,” she thought to herself. And with that, Hunter’s fingers hooked and pulled the bottom half of her suit to the side. 

A small patch of hair graced the flesh above her clit. The younger woman looked from it to Tanya and back. She bit her lower lip and slowly eased forward, placing gentle kisses around her lower lips, as though she was sharing her first kiss with a schoolyard crush.

Tanya sighed. “Keep going.”

The encouragement worked, Hunter kissing deeper and more intensely with each pass. She flattened her tongue before sticking it out as far as she possibly could and began trying to fuck Tanya with it.

She chuckled before sitting back and looking up at Tanya. “I always wondered if that worked. I guess my tongue isn’t long enough.”

“I’ve never known it to do much for women either,” she remarked. 

Before she could say anything further, Hunter went back to exploring Tanya’s folds. It wasn’t until her tongue hit the top of her slit that Tanya let out a loud yelp, her hips bucking forward. “Oh yes!”

Hunter grinned and placed her hands on the older woman’s hips, holding her down so she could do that again.

“Care… Careful dar… darling. Oh god.” She panted. “It’s… oh!”

The young woman giggled and continued to flick the swollen bundle of nerves with her tongue, hard, fast, and deliberately.

Tanya’s hand found its way back to Hunter’s head as her hips rocked against her face. 

“Oh yeah. Slide... slide a finger in… in me?”

Hunter smiled and moved a finger across Tanya’s wet folds but before she went any further, Hunter replaced her tongue with the thumb of her non-dominant hand.

Tanya sat up and looked at her with a question on her brow but found herself dissolving into laughter when she saw why. Hunter bit down on the nail of her index finger and tore it off, chewing to even it out and spitting out the nail she’d just torn off.

“What are you doing?”

“I want it to be comfortable for you. ‘Sex isn’t supposed to hurt,’ remember?”

“It’s okay,” she attempted to reassure her.

“No. I want you to remember this forever but for a good reason, not because I tore you up with my claws!” She flexed her nails into Tanya’s lower abdomen, to confirm her statement.

And before she could respond, Hunter moved her mouth back and after a few passes with her tongue, found Tanya’s clit and began flicking it quickly as her now nail-less finger coated itself in her wetness and slipped into her rather easily.

“Oh!” She groaned again.

Hunter marveled once again as she realized Tanya’s anatomy felt just like hers. And just like that, she began to relax, all the thoughts she had about doing this right and getting her off, melting away. This woman tasted indescribable, both like her own flavor but not like her at all. 

She’d remembered the way her body had been manipulated earlier, by Tanya, and mimicked it, crooking her finger within her and tapping her g-spot.

“Mm. Hunter. That… that feels amazing. Don’t. Oh god. Don’t stop.”

Hunter sucked harder and fucked her faster, silently begging her to climax. As much as she didn’t want this to end, she also didn’t it to take too long. But this wasn’t the time for insecurities. Clearly this woman was enjoying herself, by the sounds she was making and how fast she was breathing so she knew she had to be doing something right.

“That feels… so good. Make me cum.”

Hunter slammed her eyes closed and concentrated as hard as she possibly could on everything that was going on right now. She hummed into her, breathing hard.

“Look at me… look at me,” she panted heavily.

Hunter’s brow furrowed as her eyes opened. She looked up at Tanya and watched her chest rise and fall and her head fall back into the sand. Tanya’s chin raised in the air as her back arched. One hand grasped her breast and her thighs began to shake.

Hunter whimpered into Tanya as the prone woman finally climaxed, “oh god!” Her body quaked, her hips moved against the novice’s face as she held back a scream.

The younger woman relented against Tanya’s clit, finally giving her jaws a break, a smile crossing her face. She watched in utter fascination as the woman she’d just made cum came down from what looked like an intense climax.

Tanya panted, looking up. “Oh bravo!”

Her smile widened. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she breathed deliberately. “Come here.”

Tanya raised her arms to Hunter, who took to them quickly. She placed her head on Tanya’s chest and held her tight. “Wow.”

“You didn’t have to ruin your manicure, you know.”

Hunter looked down at her fingers and grinned. “I did. And it’s not ruined. Claws were always Ben’s thing, not mine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She settled, resting her hand on Tanya’s lower tummy.

“’Don’t let others box you into their idea of what they think you should be…Trust that in living true to yourself, you will attract people that support and love you, just as you are,’ Jaeda deWalt.”

“A wise woman.”

“Mm hm.”

After a few moments of quiet, Tanya offered, “what do you say we go back in the water? I could use a break from the heat.”

“That sounds lovely. Join me for a drink afterwards?”

“Okay.”

“On my brother, of course!”

Hunter stood first and put on her bikini bottoms then offered a hand to Tanya. They walked to the water hand in hand and waded in chest deep, both taking turns submerging themselves under water. “This feels amazing.”

“It does.” She got silent for a few seconds then spoke, quietly, “thank you, Tanya.”

“My pleasure.”

“Mine, too.” She laughed.

“How about that drink?”

“That works.”

Hunter swam behind Tanya and walked ashore and to the small bar. “Tequila. What’s your poison?” She asked Hunter.

“Oh, that actually sounds really good to me too.”

The two took the shot, Tanya trying not to giggle as the younger woman grimaced. “You’ll be okay, kid.”

“I know. Thanks again.”

“You too.”

Tanya leaned forward and gave Hunter a hug. “Not to fuck and run, but I need to get back to the landing so I can be taken back to the resort. My friends should be picking me up shortly.”

“Oh,” she replied, as her face fell. “Okay. Uh… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Her hands fell to Hunter’s and, looking into the younger woman’s eyes, continued, “I firmly believe everything happens for a reason. Somewhere in the universe, we were meant to meet today. Meant to,” she leaned in closer, “to experience one another.” Tanya squeezed Hunter’s hands and watched as she fought tears at the corners of her eyes.

“You’re an incredibly strong young woman and if it’s meant to be, we’ll meet again. Okay?”

Hunter nodded and smiled through the tears. “Okay.”

They hugged again.

“I feel like I need to say something incredibly profound, too.”

Tanya laughed. “You don’t.”

“No, no. Um…” She thought for a brief moment. “Oh. Okay. ‘…I won't feel blue, Like I always do, 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.”

“Did you just quote ABBA?”

Hunter laughed. “Yeah. That’s where I got the idea to come here. So that popped in my head and I thought…”

Tanya interrupted her with another hug, laughing, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. “Let’s leave it at that.”

“Okay.”

They parted and smiled at one another.

“Thanks again, Tanya.”

“You’re welcome, darling. And thank you.”

“For what?”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
